Ending’s are begining’s
by OnlyyyForever
Summary: What if Dimitri was saved in the caves by Rose and never turned? Our beloved Roza and her Comrade take a path that is filled with obstacles, happiness and emotions that are undescribable ;) But is that strong enough for them to last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan-fic ever so please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or the world just the plot is mine and the flashback has some writting from Shadow kiss ( Book 3, Page 413).**

 **Rating T ... i think just to be safe.**

Chapter 1

RPOV

I sat in another one on Stan's o-so-great lessons. Note the sarcasm! I wasn't paying attention to anything the Stan was wittering on about and just sat in my makeshift seat next to Eddie day dreaming whilst twiddling a piece of my hair. My hair that a certain Russian god loves. I used to think it was past tense about his feeling for me. However, the things in the last few days have definitely told me i was wrong. Well one main thing. The CABIN. Oh god... NO I can not think about that here. I was also very aware, that said man in question was standing in the back of my classroom on duty, whilst subtly keeping an eye on me. Mainly because me and Stanny boy don't have the best of relationships. If you can even call his hatred for me a relationship! As chessy as it sounds today i was dreaming about mine and Dimitri's future- if i survived high school that is. Which no joke is actually quite hard,; espically when ever time i close my eyes i get the image of Dimitri nearly being taken down by that blond strigoi...

 _-Flashback-_

 _We were almost out of the caves from our rescue mission. When i felt nausea from my stomach i opened my mouth to warn the few of us running to saftey when a herd of strigoi jumped out in our path and heard a strangled scream and saw blood EVERYWHERE. One jumped out for Ms Carmack, but my mother jerked her and away and shoved her forwards towards us. The third strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I had never seen him falter. He was alway faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this strigoi had caught him by surprise and thats all it took._

 _I stared this was the blond strigoi who had spoken to me and Christian in the battle. I heard a distraught scream and it took me a couple seconds to realize it was my own. My mother realize what i was about to down,lunged towards me. I dodged her, barely, and blocked the after math.I heard Alberta screaming at me for me to come back but there was no way i was going back. I just got my soul mate and I promised i would never let anything happen to him and i was not gonna break that promise for a stupid order. The strigoi was so concentrated on sucking to life out of my ma he didn't even see me. I took the opening when i saw it no matter how small or dangerous it was and staked him with all my will power through his back to his heart. He collapsed on to of Dimitri but not before instinct threw me back. Onto a wall of spiked rocks no less. Causing me to black out and-_

I was jerked out of my depressing memories , that i never wanted to have to live again, when Stan shouted "MISS HATHWAY... HATHWAY". What oh yeah i was still in this class...

"Huh."I said not bothering to say anything else. I could almost feel Dimitri's eye roll.

"I asked a question!" He said in an annoyed tone. Eh... most people would have apologized but i was bored and i couldn't care less. So _comrade_ don't blame me for me next words!

"Oh sorry stanny-boy but i don't want to go out with you thanks." I said in a falsely apologetic tone and a sickly sweet tone. A couple sniggers escaped the class and rest visibly bit back there laughter. Stan flushed a deep crimson and i had to bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from laughing.

"MISS HATHAWAY. I would send you to Kirova" _bitch_ " but she is to busy to deal with your childish behaviour so I will repeat my question" he said very pissed off now... oh well.

" What would be the correct thing to do if you and your charge where out -in daylight I might add- and you didn't have your stake on you,then a strigoi attacked you". He said with a smug expression, clearly thinking i didn't know the right answer.I shot him an icy glare at the " your charge" part basically implying I might NOT get Lissa...

Then I realised what he just asked and laughed out loud and looked at Dimitri. I could see confusion in his eyes for a second, then he realised and gave me a knowing look. Dimitri had in fact asked me the same question in one of our first training session and given me the answer. I turned back to Stan who looked confused at why i had turned around. I gave hiM a smug look,then said...

 **A/N sorry i was so sort i promised the rest of the chapters will be longer. You may have realized that this is a Romitri story by now. It has a couple moment between them :) but it does have a plot . I have kept this sort just to give you a feeling of it. It is if Dimitri was never turned at the rescue mission and it was succesful!**

 **R &R!**

 **\- Laters xox-**


	2. Chapter 2 - Running

_**A/N This chapter is longer than Chapter 1. Is the length ok? . Thank for your favorites' AND kind review so far especially beata5645.**_ **I hope this is okay e.g grammar and all! I hope I haven't I haven't figured out how to reply to reviews yet though so sorry if I don't. But every review makes me so happy, so keep them coming  
**

 **Disclaimer : Again I do not own any of the characters- no not even Dimitri :'( or the world but I do own the plot. Without further ado here is chapter 2...**

Previously...

 _I looked at him with a smug face and said..._

 **Chapter 2**

 **-** Rose POV-

" You run, since you have no stake and probably no way to cut his head off" I winced slightly at that because that was exactly what I had done back at Christmas time when the ever-growing group of Strigoi headed by Isiah and Elena kidnapped me and a couple of my good friends Sparky, Eddie, Mia and ... Mase. The person I let die because he loved me... "Or a way to burn him, unless your Moroi specializes in fire and even then you cannot do that as it will put them in danger!"

Stan looked stunned and honestly I am too at my outburst. As I managed to perfectly recite one of Dimitri's zen lessons.  
Out off the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri's pride had broken through his guardian mask facade which caused me to smile. I also did not miss the fact there were extra guardians in the room as many of the Moroi (and a few Dhampir) parents were worried for their kids safety after the attack, so as a result all the classes got extra guardians on duty, in case there aid was necessary for anything.

"What... er I mean how did you get to that conclusion" Stan said probably shocked that I had a good answer. _I mean, did he really think that litttle of me?_

 _"_ It is the right answer, through..." I said just to prove to Stan that I was not the dumbass he thought i was.

"Yes, but how did you know" He said still wondering why I said that and not simply chopping his head off like most of the novices in this room would have said. Ignoring the fact, that was what I actually said when Dimitri asked me this the first time, I wasn't giving Stan a victory by admitting my prior ignorance.

"Because I happen to have a god for a mentor who can actually teach". A few chuckles escaped the guardians as I broke their stone masks and sniggers from my classmates, and Stan rolled his eyes. I looked to Dimitri fully turning my head , just in time to see him shake his head, exasperated, but his lips did twitch so I inwardly celebrated my victory. I turned back to face the frontand Eddie easily hi-fived my hand without Stan noticing. This was because we were already in a gym siting on a bench as Stan ran us through boring theory before we did anything practical.

Suddenly, Stan's face lit up like he had a great idea. _Uh-oh._ " Well, Belikov" he said addressing Dimitri " if Hathway managed to remember your lesson, why don't you instruct the class for the rest of the lesson and do what you to do in training" Dimitri's lips twitched upward - like he wanted to smile - again at _'you two' "_ starting off with laps off the track". Huh boringggggggggg.

Dimitri ,or **Guardian Belikov** now he was teaching us temporarily, visibly sighed as he probably realized what I was going to do. As, if to prove my point he turned to look at me, the same time I groaned. He snarkily and with an amused face raised an eyebrow, fully realizing how much it annoyed me when he did that. I narrowed my eyes at him and then turned to Stan.

"Stan do you hate me that much that you make want to live my daily torture _again"_ Stan looked at me smug while Dimitri shook his head at my antics.

"How many laps Belikov?" Stan asked and I rolled my eyes. Once again Dimitri looked at me and said "Rose does 15 laps of the track." I raised both my eyebrows at him , as I still couldn't raise just one, then put them down when I realized he was trying to be 'nice' making me do 15 and not 20. The whole class simultaneously groaned and I just followed Dimitri out of the door with my peers in tow.

We walked outside towards the chad with the class guardians in town. One, because they had to guard us. Two, they probably wanted to see the Russian-god in action. Eddie who was walking beside me started talking to me.

"How do you survive with that guy" he groaned, nodding toward Belikov. I was fully aware Dimitri could hear us.

"I KNOW, tough love huh.." I said, I think I saw Dimitri's cheeks raise slightly.

"Love?! I don't think that guys has a heart" I nodded because I know and he had said many time that I had his heart. However, he did have a heart... _mine._ I just smirked at him and sped up slightly to catch up with Dimitri

"I don't have a heart huh" he said pretending to be offended as I knew he also knew what I was thinking.

"Not yours". I said bluntly but with a smile and Dimitri guardian mask completely broke as he realized what I was talking about. I sighed not wanting to do the laps even if it was only 15 then an idea came to mind.

"I'll race you and then we will decide what the winner gets later" I said with a smirk on my face. He gave me a look that said "really" and muttered something in Russian.

"Fine, what does the winner get" he said like he expected to win but somewhere in my mind a voice said he would but if he was gonna beat me I would go down with a fight so I put my ' _Rose Hathaway Bravado_ ' into my words.

" One, don't be so cocky comrade" I said pointing my finger accusingly at him and he just smiled in a innocent way, he was far from innocent I would- know." Two...uh" I thought for a second, then grinned when it came to mind "you have to teach me Russian" he just nodded "and if you win you can pick something" he looked thoughtful

Then he said "Sure" and walked off to mark the layout the track more clearly with cones as it fades when they don't replace the white paint lines often.

I walked back to Eddie. He looked at me questioningly. "What" I said using the same innocent smile Dimitri gave me.

"What was that about?" He said probably wanting to know why I was pointing my finger at my mentors chest. The guardians probably heard too as they weren't talking.

I smirked and then said plainly" You'll see"

-Stan POV-

As we followed Belikov outside, as I had managed to get out off teaching the unruly bunch, I observed Hathaway and Belikov . Wow. Now that Petrov had pointed it out to all the Guardians and Headmistress Kirova that they were in a relationship but were hiding it for several reasons, I noticed now they were quite frankly crap at hiding it. I started to listen into their conversation as Rose walked up to him. I was pretty sure the rest off the guardians were too.

"...don't have a heart" he said in a sarcastic tone. Damn they have really changed each other so much from when they returned from Portland after her and the princess went on the run. I am really starting to wonder how me and any of the other guardians, excluding Petrov of course, didn't notice their affair which later turned into a sappy relationship.

I zoned back into hear Rose saying "...gets later" gets what later? What on earth were they talking about. To my surprise, Belikov answered with "Fine, but what does the winner get?" huh he gets to the point fast. Wait winner of what exactly

"One, don't be so cocky" she said showing him up obviously thinking he was boasting. I mean he could be but she didn't have to insult him by obviously pointing her finger at him. He didn't say anything. Why he lets her talk to him like that I will never know." Two, err, you have teach me Russian" Russian?! why on earth does she want to learn ru-! Wow is she really that lovesick that she wants to talk to him in his own language. Ugh why doesn't she just listen in her Russian class instead? Not that hard! Well maybe it is for her. Oops that was a bit harsh I better stay on her 'good' side so Belikov doesn't threaten to beat the crap out of me with the lame excuse of being her mentor and 'protecting her'.

By now she was talking to Eddie saying "you'll see", what were those to up to? I look to the guardians who were on guarding duty for this class.

When we got to the tracks Belikov ordered for everyone to line up at the front line and time themselves. Everyone silently groaned but started walking to me for the times but then he just said "No use your phones, its easier and more precise", everyone one grinned at that. I think it is because they knew how bad my timers were and I haven't bothered to buy new ones in ages.

I noticed Rose whack her head into her hand. Why? Apparently Castile noticed this too and said "What are you doing Rose, I didn't realize you were into self harm'' he said in a teasing tone.

"Hahaha you're hilarious" Rose said sarcastically then said " No Miss Carmack confiscated my phone last period" She said in a depressed tone and Eddie just laughed and said

"Well you're gonna have to use one of them ancient timers Altos got" I was pretty sure he didn't realize I was hearing this but I didn't care because it was true. Rose frowned, then grinned but sighed at the same time.

"Yeah I guess", instead of walking over to me for a time, she stalked over to Dimitri quickly, they didn't even talk he just held up something for her. She grabbed it, then walked back to her friend.

"What is that" Castile said, voicing the question in my head

" His phone" I sighed. Of course,he would give her his phone. However, Eddie clearly not being on the same page as me, with the knowledge of there relationship said

"WHAT? Why would he give you his phone" he said in a loud and suspicious tone.

Rose faltered for a second and her eyes flickered toward Dimitri. The she said in a clearly forced , to me at least, casual tone"Oh shut up, its not like that" oh really, "It just has my timings from our practices on there" right. She typed in his password, grinning I might add, and showed him the phone probably showing her times.

"How do you know his password" Eddie said and rose laughed

"Not that hard to figure out"

"oh"

Belikov cleared his throat and in an instant everyone shut up. WOW why couldn't I do that " Okay, everyone 15 laps of the track, then show me your times afterwards "and with that they all walked to the track, Belikov, included. The guardians on duty were all watching him intently to see him in action. Rose started running soon followed by everyone else as they caught up to her. Rose started to head over to run next to Belikov after two laps and he nodded and they both sped up a bit so they were about half a lap in front of everyone else.

After they did this everyone started splitting up, some trying to catch up to the love birds and some falling behind the back, another 3 laps later Rose sped up a lot more followed by Dimitri. As he caught up to her, he stuck his foot out in her lane, which she easily hopped over.

Laughing she said "Not today comrade I know your moves to well", then she ran ahead and kept at the same pace for the next seven laps. Rose and Belikov were neck and neck, then I realized earlier they were talking about racing each other and wining the race. As if they were one, they sped up and started sprinting pretty fast, when they had two and a half laps left by now they had lapped the class once. Now they were down to 1 and a half laps, they started sprinting at what I think is there full speed. And man, they were fast. However, they were STILL in line with each other.

I looked back at the other guardians to notice a few other guardians who were on break had begun to watch the pair. They all had stunned faces to say the least. Something, caught my attention when I realized Alberta and Kirova were watching them, with a knowing look on there faces. I look back to see they only had half a lap left.

Then suddenly, out of no where Rose sped up moving her legs at a blinding pace with determination glinting in her eye. A couple of the guardian watching actually gasped at how fast she was. Belikov looked at her proudly but faltered his speed in doing so causing him to be a step behind her. Rose just continued at her lighting-like pace, not noticing anyone until she crossed the finish line. She was a couple steps IN FRONT of Belikov.  
Then she collapsed flopping onto the ground breathing heavily. Belikov, however when he crossed he just bent over with his hands on his knees still standing up. Looking at rose, with shock in his eyes. I started walking over to them with the guardians and Headmistress in tow. Then stopped a meter away from them when they were in conversation.

"How did you do that, you have never ran that fast" he said in remarkably even breath for just running that fast.

"I*GASP*don't*GASP*know" Rose spluttered out. Then Belikov laughed, actually stuck out a hand for her to get up. She grabbed it and stood up, swaying on her feet a little, turning to us with a grin on her face.

"Well Done", I commended in a strange tone, Rose looked momentarily stunned, at the fact I wasn't shouting at her for once.

"Thanks", she finally said still not able to wipe the grin off her face. Then she looked around for something and then sighed. Belikov handed her a full water bottle, she took it grinning at him. She was gulping it down, when Alberta stepped forward and said, "Rose, my office at lunch and-" she was cut off when Rose tried to talk but started coughing. Dimitri looked at her, his face full of worry, but after 5 seconds she stopped coughing,

"I haven't done anything wrong!" she exclaimed. Alberta laughed at her and then looked at Belikov and said "You too Belikov, my office at Lunch" and Rose looked at Dimitri with wide slightly fearful eyes.


	3. Chapter 3- The meeting

**A/N Thank you for some of your reviews, they meant so much especially rose-dragomir. This chapter took a while to write sorry about that don't kill me, but in my opinion its worth it. However Emil is a bit OCC ( YOU will understand once you have read).Also, I tried to do Kirova.  
**

 **R &R**

Previously...

"And Belikov, you too, my office lunch" and she look a Dimitri with wide, slightly fearful eyes

Chapter 3

RPOV

I looked at Dimitri. No. They can't know about us, can they? What if they know about the Cabin? Dimitri can't lose his job I need him, Lissa needs him. But does that mean I should be expelled. SHUT UP ROSE! They probably just want to talk... about _training._ Dimitri just nodded at her, an only I could, most probably, see the worry in the back of his eyes.

"Oh and change into your training or work out clothes before" see just training. Damn I couldn't even convince myself. And with that she spun on her heel and left, with Kirova and a few other guardians. Dimitri stood up and addressed the others who had now finished there laps. I'd completely forgotten they were here; i was glad he didn't. He collected in every ones times and it was quite obvious, even without the times I was the fastest. I just sat there o the grass, thinking about talking to Alberta.

I felt arms enclose around my waist and bring them closer to the owner of those arms. I got smacked in the face with a waft a aftershave and I knew who it was. I figured everyone was probably getting changed back into the uniforms and were gone by now. So I wrapped my arms around his neck. Dimitri pulled back a bit to lot at me and murmured softly

" Roza, its gonna be okay, you'll be okay", clearly knowing what I was worrying about  
" I'm not worrying about me, I'm worried about you and what will happen to _you_ if they know, I can't risk losing you, I- " I was cut off but a chaste kiss. Then he pulled back and tighten his arms, briefly, around me and then let me go saying -  
" Its gonna but OK go change into your training clothes and get some lunch and bring it to Alberta office" I nodded, giving him one last loving glance and walked towards my dorm.

I got in and then locked my door, flopping down onto by bed and trying not to worry. Then hopped of my bed and walked to my closet grabbing my usual training clothes, red spot bra and black legging and my Nike trainers putting them on. Re-fixing my hair, into a high messy bun and looked in the mirror, then left for the cafeteria.

I walked in, I'm pretty sure a few guy' eyes widened a little sight of me, and walked over to the lunch Que. I stood there slowly moving forward with the Que, when I heard " Little Dhampir ". I spun around to see no other than, Adrian Ivashkov. I sighed and the said " Adrian".

"Not that I'm complaining at this sight but why you dressed like this?" he asked. I growled but said

" One, you're a perv and two, it's none of your business but I have to see Alberta" he look confused but then like he didn't care. He opened his mouth to say something, but then the Que moved, and I did to got get food and to get Adrian to leave me alone. I grabbed a bottle of pepperoni pizza and a bottle of water and was about to leave but then figured Dimitri probably wouldn't get any food and you be busy. So I grabbed him, his usual sandwich. Then walked to Alberta's office and stopped outside the door. _Everything is going to be fine Rose._ Then I walked in not bothering to knock. Dimitri was siting in a chair in his jogger and no shirt, so you could see his abs. Damn, he looked. Dimitri turned his head to me and his eyes widen slightly. I looked at Alberta and she just looked amused, then said "Follow me, you too". I was slightly confused and Dimitri was too but we both walked after us and she led us to the gym. _Gym?_

We walked inside and I was surprised to see all the Guardians here and in workout out attire. Although none of them looked as good as Dimitri. I looked back to Dimitri and he looked just as confused. When i turned back around the guardians also looked confused but even more confused to see me here. Probably, it was because i was just a novice and not a guardian yet. Alberta was now talking to Headmistress Bitch. Wait what, Kirova? What was she doing here?

I followed Dimitri to where all the other guardians were lent against the the wall and I lent on the wall next to Dimitri. Alberta cleared, her throat and everyone shut up, what little conversations were going on

"Right, I'm sure your wondering what you are all doing here and-" she was cut off by and another Guardian, when I looked round Dimitri to see who it was I didn't know.

"Whats Hathaway doing here" he said. I would have said he was being rude but I too was wondering this." Because she could be an important aspect for this topic" she said sternly. I couldn't help my self from asking " And that topic would be?" I asked Alberta directly. She turned to me and slightly smiled " We do have a main topic, but you need to be made aware of a few things first" I just looked at her " You and Belikov" I froze wide eyed, crap, I looked to Dimitri, he was also frozen. Then at the rest of the guardians who just looked amused, as well as Kirova

"What" I choked out. She just laughed

" Come on, you two lovebirds are pretty obvious". Oh my god this was actually happening, and Dimitri cursing under his breath in Russian just proved this. I looked to Kirova, who still looked amused.

" Please don't fire him" I blurted out. She looked at me and smiled " I've known for a while, why would I?" I sighed, relived. WAIT. I looked at her

" So your expelling me?" Now she laughed. What the hell? " No, neither of those things is happening" I grinned. Dimitri was also grinning like an idiot. I lent against him and he wrapped an arm around my waist and put his head on top of mine. I shut my eyes happily. Dimitri looked at Alberta and said " Whats the catch" I sighed. Of course there was a catch. I opened my eyes and looked at Alberta, who as smiling at us. " We will explain in a second, but first you two need to spar for us" I looked up at Dimitri who was still grinning and pulled away from him and nodded at Alberta.

We walked to the mats, then I asked Alberta " Why" she just said "Firstly, because we want to see what your capable off and second the guardians who didn't see your fight have been bugging me since" I laughed and looked at the Guardian who were watching us early. Emil had a mischievous grin on his face and walked over to the speaker and put on Ed Sheeran - Shape of You. **( A/N sorry love this song and I was listening to this now)**.  
Man, I love this song.

" Really" Dimitri said to Emil. Emil just nodded and the other Guardian laughed. I looked at Dimitri " Ready to have your ass handed to you?" I said teasing him. He raised an eyebrow and said "Never". I went into defensive position and he lunged at me, with I dodged moving to the left. I faked left and then went right, but he new my moves just as I did his and blocked it. As we circled each other, I listened to the words of the song. The couple could be me and Dimitri.

As I pulled from my thoughts we Dimitri tried a roundhouse kick, which I blocked. We continued like this for the next 5 minute as we blocked each others moves. When I first came to the academy, I never thought there would be a day where I could last this long in a fight between him and me. We knew each other and our moves so well that it as like we were doing a dance. A dangerous dance.

The song had finished long by now and all you could here as our heaving breathing. We Dimitri arm moved to right hook me in the face,I ducked and needed him in the golden area and he grunted falling back onto the ground. I held him down, straddling him about to place to hand over his heart to signify death by a stake to the strigoi.

When suddenly, he used his strength, to jerk me off him,landing on the floor next to him. He was now, in the same position I was in was in moment ago. I quickly thought about how to get him of me and jerked my hips into his, but he still had a death grip, no pun intended, on me and his hand was coming down to stake me.

When I thrust my elbow into his chin jerking his face backwards. I had a weird feeling of De-ja-vu **( A/N I don't know if that is how you spell it, is it?)** from the field experience. As that as how i had beaten him before. He clearly felt it to and I used his momentary distraction to shove him off me and pin him. This time successfully staking him. I laughed at his slightly annoyed but awed. I briefly kissed his cheek, then hopped off him and held out a hand for him to get up and he took it.

Once he was steadily stood up, I let go off his hand. When I looked back to the guardians, they were all gaping at me. Probably because e were so evenly matched and I won against a Russian god. Alberta, however, had her face beaming with pride for me! I felt strong, burly arms wrap around me and pull me to a warm body. Instantly, smelling aftershave I relaxed

" How times had your butt been whipped by me now" I said, proud of myself. He just shook his head softly " Well Done" he whispered, directly into my ear making me shiver with pleasure.

"Well its about time, you appreciated my kick-ass skills for once" I said once I regained control of my body and he just laughed. Alberta coughed," Stop hogging her Belikov"I looked up at Dimitri who had a face full of pride, once again. He nodded and then released me. I walked over to Alberta she smiled but held out a hand. I ignored her hand and embraced her in a crushing hug.

" Thank you" I said showing my thanks in my voice. She was silent for a couple seconds" For what". I could hear the confusion in her voice. " For accepting me and Dimitri" I said instantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the just smiled and said" You have nothing to thank me for I am just happy that you have found each other". I released her realizing we were still hugging and it had turned a bit awkward.

"Right now,we have that done, we will talk more about that after, but for now we need to talk about why you are ALL here" she paused" Well the main reason". In the time she had spoken, I had made my way to Dimitri and I was now in his steel embrace, facing Alberta though. She and Kirova smiled at us, wrapped in each other, then began. It felt so good, to show our relationship, to a few people even if it wasn't in public.

" There has been an attack, on St Basils" she was cut of by simultaneous,gasps or crying or out rage from around the room. After,they had finished, many eyes went to Dimitri.I was confused for a second,then it hit me. That was in Russia! Where his sibling went! Oh My GOD, how did I not realism sooner! I spun around in his arms, to she pain in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around neck and buried his face in my hair; both us not caring everyone was probably watching us.

'Are they OK, Viktoria and Paul" I murmured against his bare chest. He nodded silently against my hair. I tried to lighten his mood, hating seeing him like that." We if they are half the bad-ass you are, I'm sure they are more than okay". I worked because he smiled lightly and murmured " Thank you". I just smiled back at him and spun around to where everyone was looking at my with a strange expression. Alberta just smiled at me, when Kirova looked shocked.

Kirova POV

That was strange! Those two are so different, but they work together in ways, no one will understand. I'll admit I was furious with them for allowing this relationship to happen in the beginning and wanted to put a stop to it; some how not losing them in the process. Alberta had barely managed to reluctantly let them be together. However, watching them together how the diffuse the negatives in each others live and grow the positives. To break them apart, the person doing that would be straight. out. stupid. I nodded to Al to continue.

" They need extra help,and have come to us for it" a couple of the guardians, nodded along to her words. She continued "Obviously, someone who knows the area, would be useful and for that reason we are sending Guardian Belikov". The guardians all murmured something along the lines of ' good idea' or ' obviously. Rose whispered something to Belikov, with a sad look on her face. He just shook her head and tighten his arms around her reassuringly. That would take some getting used to. Rose turned to us, clearly confused.

"Belikov and one other will go with him to Russia, to help out at the St Basils academy" Alberta added and roses face lip up. Alberta continued to say " Anyone who would like to go raise there hand, guardians only" and roses face fell. Why? She can go with him? A few guardians raised their hands, such as Stan and Yuri. Alberta looked to rose who was struggling not to let, her emotion show, keeping her hand down.

" Do you not want to go Rose " she asked rose, looking slightly confused. Rose gave her a duh look. Dimitri looked like he wanted to reprimand her, but didn't

" Of course I do, but you said Guardians only" she said. Alberta and a couple guardians sniggered. Al sighed and then said" After the battle and the caves, your technically seen as a guardian" she explained. Rose looked like she was in shock and was replaying the moment in her head. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but shut it. She did this a few times, making a good impression of a fish! Belikov said " How you have realized that yet, it evades me".

At this Rose grinned and mumbled something along the lines of ' that was not what I was expecting. Al smiled at her and then said once more" Raise your hand if you want to go, then we will decide who goes with me and Belikov, _guardians_ " empathizing the last part. Rose smiled and shot her hand up. Then looked around to room, to see no other hands up. What? Rose also looked confused and said" I swear there were other hand up before". Giving us a 'I'm not crazy right?'look. Belikov laughed in her ear. Laughed? Damn I was pretty, sure no one had heard that, rose looked as if it were normal. Maybe it was? And they do make each other that happy?

He said "When Guardian Petrov said decide Roza" I don't know how I didn't realize they were together or had feeling for each other, once we found her in Spokane and he called her that when he took her outside, "she meant spar against each other" Rose looked even more confused, showing the by saying" That doesn't explain, oh". Rose turned to the other guardian " Really, you guys are afraid that I'll damage your ego to much, if I win" Ohhhhh. " Wow, you guys a bunch of strigoi, attack with no second though, but me, no run for your lives" Rose mocked,sarcastically. A couple guardians who hadn't put their hands up in the first place sniggered

" Well that looks like Rose and Belikov are going to Russia" Alberta clearly stated. The guardians all nodded their heads in approval.

"Wait, how long is it for" Rose asked, looking slightly worried but still smiling happily entwined with Belikov. Before Al could speak again, Belikov interrupted

" It's 3 weeks Roza" he said looking down at her" We will stay in Baia with my family". Really, I didn't know this. Rose's eyebrow shot up and looked at him stunned. He laughed slightly. I don't think he has ever been this happy; her too. Alberta gave me a knowing look, showing she was thinking the same thing. " Oh and you will be addressed as Guardian Hathaway". Roses reaction was hilarious; she looked like she was in shock. All the guardian either grinned or laughed, including me. He lent down to her face and she reached up to his. There lips met gently and there was a loud crash..

 **A/N Please don't kill me for the cliff hanger. I will try and update as soon as possible, but I'm back at school so... But please review. Honestly, like I said they make day 3 and make me want to update quicker. Sorry again about spelling and grammar, I'm not the best but hey I tried.**

 **P.S Is the length okay, this was 3,014 words?**

 **xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4- Revelations

**A/N Thank you, for your reviews they were very helpful. Also, for those of you who want them to stay at the academy longer before they leave, I was already planning that and here it is, but remeber they come back, any way. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot ;D

Previously,

Our lips met and- CRASH

Chapter 4:

RPOV

I ignored the crash as I knew it was not Strigoi because I didn't feel sick, and I just lost myself in the feeling of Dimitri's lips on mine. I was going weak on my knees when I heard the door crash open. I immediately wrenched myself away from him, trying to leave a reasonable 'mentor-student' space in between us. I briefly looked at all the Guardians faces, to see a hint of worry and surprise, even a bit of amusement weaving through their masks.

I, quickly turned around to see my friends. I smiled at them like they hadn't just burst into a guardian meeting where I was passionately kissing my 'mentor'. Well, he was my mentor to the public, but by the look of shock on my friend's faces, they had seen the kiss. Adrian had a knowing look on his face, matched with his signature smirk. Christian had an eyebrow raised. Did he know something, already ... before now?! Eddie was blinking very fast as if he was trying to make us disappear and looked slightly angry. I, quickly turned my head back to look at Dimitri and he looked like he wanted to say something in case they had actually seen something, but did not want to make it worse.

When I turned back to my friends, they were still frozen in shock. So I opened my mouth to say something lame like 'hi'. I was cut off when Lissa came running at my knocking me onto the floor and pinning me.  
" ROSE, what was that?" she screeched at me, pointing towards Dimitri's standing figure. I wasn't going to tell her yet, just in case she didn't actually know  
"What, was what?" I asked as innocently as possible, for me.  
" Adrian told me, you had a meeting with Alberta. I thought it was really important as you missed lunch for it" at that a few of my friends, laughed, which was kind of strange as our conversation was going on while she was still pinning me to the floor." So I got worried" she continued " we went searching for you and found you here kissing Guardian Belikov and him kissing you back" she exclaimed. I sighed and was about to say something before she interrupted me, yet again. " Why were you kissing him?" she asked, more like interrogated me.  
There was no point hiding it from at least Liss. Plus, being me best friend hopefully, she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I kissed him because I love him and he loves me" she froze completely and my friends, bar Adrian, gasped. Dimitri took Lissa's moment of shock to gently pull her off me and help me stand up.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist, facing Lissa he said "That I do" he said, pressing a kiss to my temple. My friends, all had their jaws touching the floor now, even Adrian, which confused me slightly. I smirked and said," If you keep your mouths, like that flies, will get in". They simultaneously shut their mouths. I laughed and a few of the guardian surprised me by smiling.  
" Damn, cradle robber guess your guys secret is out," Said no other than Adrian.  
Dimitri tensed and I leant my head against his chest, to relax him. He calmed down my tracing circles on my bare waist as I was wearing a sports bra, making my skin break out in goosebumps. Everyone's eyes went to his hand, but I didn't care. I looked at Adrian and said " Don't call him that" after glaring him. He visibly gulped and held up his hands in surrender.  
" How long has this been happening" Eddie spoke up, he still looked tense.  
"That is something I would like to know" Alberta and Kirova said at the same time. Dimitri's hand froze its heavenly tracing against my waist.

I looked up at Dimitri and he was giving me the same look. "Ok, you guys may want to sit down or lean against the wall, this could take a while".  
"Where do we start from," Dimitri asked, directed to Alberta and Kirova.  
"From the beginning, the very start," she stated. Ok here goes nothing, I thought silently to myself. Dimitri realising my hesitation tightened his arms around my waist and brushed his lips, against my forehead, then began.

" When I first found the princess and Rose," He started. _Kidnapped_. Lissa said in my head and we both burst out laughing. Dimitri gave me a puzzled look and I tapped my head. He just shook his head, at my antics and then continued. " I think our... attraction to each other started then, but that was all it was then," he said, looking at my questioningly to ask if it was true. I nodded shocked " Yeah, it definitely did for me, but I didn't realise you did?" I said. He always denied it, never looking at me any different. " That is why I messed up," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oh. Clearly, Alberta not realising what he talked about said, " How could you have faltered in their retrieval, you got them back". I decided to join the conversation " Because he froze and I saw him out of the window" I said.

" I can't believe you needed Vasilisa's " Liss scowled at this "cat to warn you, even if you hadn't off just been b-" he quickly cut, himself off realising what he had been about to say. He gave me an apologetic look. I just shook my head. I felt Lissa's shocked emotions, coming through the bond. I turned to her as much as I could being still wrapped in my Russian god's arms. I gave her a look that said ' _What_ '. She responded through the bond. _' You told him about that, what you had to do to keep me alive'_ I nodded _' You really trust him and love him don't you'_ I smiled and nodded, glad I had Lissa's approval. Everyone was giving us puzzled looks except Dimitri and Adrian.

" Even if what, Belikov," Stan said. Of course, Stan had to ask. " Nothing, it doesn't matter," Dimitri said, knowing that was the last thing I wanted the Guardians to know. Kirova gave us a stern look and said:"Tell us". Dimitri looked at me and Lissa, we both nodded slightly. " When Rose and the prin- Lissa" he quickly corrected himself "left the academy, Lissa obviously had no feeders, so Rose let the Princess feed off her," He said in an awed tone, which had no judgement to it.  
I winced, when everyone bar Liss, Dimitri and myself gasped. " What," Kirova asked stunned. I turned to face her and all the guardians, they also looked stunned. I sighed" When Lissa and I ran away, Lissa obviously had no feeder, no way off getting blood, so I let her feed off me every 2-3 day so she would be ok and only so she could survive. The night Dimitri found us, we had just done a feeding as I had forgotten to feed her for 3 days" There were gasps at this. " so when we tried to outrun the guardians, mixing with have no training for two years and endorphins from a bite, it was useless to fight against or run away from any off them." I said " especially a Russian god" I added trying to make a joke.

They were all giving me sympathetic looks, even stan. Dimitri pulled me closer to him if that were possible. I decided to carry on " When we got back, Dimitri and I just had training sessions like normal and nothing happened. However, one time I went to the royal-reck room" Dimitri stiffened and placed a kiss on his cheek, I winced but carried on. They all gave me confused looks, except my friends. " In there I was making out with Jesse Zeklos" A couple of the guardians jaw dropped" Nothing happened except that, however, Jesse kind off realised what had happened with Lissa and started to say things about me being' Lissa's Bloodwhore'" Everyone gasped "I obviously denied it because me and Liss weren't like that. He tried to bite me and I stopped him but he went to do it again." Alberta and Everyone else, looked like they wanted to kill someone, probably someone named Jesse.

"Luckily, someone came in and pulled him off me, before he could and that was Dimitri" Everone now looked astonished. Dimitri started tracing patterns on my waist, again, to calm himself down. " Dimitri threatened Jesse and Jesse looked like he was about to wet himself. Jesse went and Dimitri turned to me and I think it was then he realised it was me" I went to ask him, but he was still concentrating on not going and killing Jesse "Dimitri came over to me and started talking to me about how stupid it was and that I shouldn't have done it because moroi men like to brag. I didn't realise that so I started arguing with him. Then I asked Dimitri to teach me how to fight and he agreed. I think that's when I probably started have feelings for him. The next day Jesse spread rumours saying I had sex with him and Ralf and let them feed off me" All the guardians looked furious and Dimitri had his face buried in hair and was inhaling my scent. Kirova looked at us slightly sympathetic" But obviously nothing happened like that at all, but everyone except my friends believed it" Dimitri kissed my head, shocking everyone with his open affection.

"The next day at training, I found out Dimitri knew," I said, not saying about me knowing when Dimitri found out I was crying in my room and let Lissa talk to me after curfew because he would probably get into trouble. " I started to talk about it and he said he never believed it and we started talking. About me being Lissa guardian and that I was going to be a good guardian for her" Liss smiled at this " And about Dimitri's family and about him being a god" At that everyone laughed. I could tell Dimitri was thinking about his father. So I put my hand over his and he smiled "Also how I didn't want to cut my hair and he told me not to and wear it up" Dimitri and I both grinned at the memory. " But nothing happened," I said

" Then when we went the mall, with Victor," I said his name with venom and Lissa winced remembering everything with him "Lissa and I brought our dresses and when we were back it the van, Dimitri and I talked about the dress I said'Will I endanger my reputation if wear it to the dance'" Dimitri smiled, along with everyone else "Dimitri replied with 'You'll endanger the school if you wear it" Everyone looked shocked but then laughed.

"It was true," Dimitri said, kissing my temple. He carried on " Roza feel asleep and when we got back, she walking along the bench" I felt him wince at that " She fell and broke her her ankle because off Victor, I broke the bench away and carried her to the hospital. When she woke up I gave her my present and victors present". Dimitri and I looked at each other and both blushed, thinking about how awkward it would be to talk about the lust charm, then laughed at this. " I had proper feelings for Roza then because I realised how much it scared me when she fell". He shook his head trying to get rid of the memories. We both breathed in heavily, before he began, realising what was about to be said.

" The night of the dance, Rose wore Victors necklace" Everyone looked at us confused, as they knew and thought it was an attack charm. Adrian burst out laughing. I was confused, then I realised our auras were probably full of lust " Shut up" I growled at him. He composed himself to stop laughing but said: " Have fun, saying this". Dimitri sighed but looked at me and I nodded.  
" Rose came and found me in my room" he continued, there was an intake of breath from basically everyone. I continued. " I came and found Dimitri because a voice in my head was leading me to him. I opened the door and was going to tell him about Lissa being kidnapped" Lissa and me winced at that " But all I wanted, to do was kiss him, so I reached out to Dimitri and he tried to stop me but as soon as I did he also wanted to kiss me" I said. Everyone looked shocked and uncomfortable. Dimitri kissed me briefly telling me to continue, so I did " When we were about to... yeah... Dimitri realised I was still wearing Victors necklace. He took it off, not thinking anything about it. When he did, it as like a bucket of water had been thrown over us and nothing as drawing us together, well not technically" Everyone laughed at this, relieving some tension "I was confused and remembering something about Lissa but not what I needed to say. Dimitri got off his bed and threw the necklace out of the window. We realised then it was a lust charm and Victor had put it on it to distract us" I said. Everyone was shocked.  
" So she didn't attack you, Belikov," Kirova said, remembering our lie." No, never" Dimitri said. She looked shocked. I continued

"I avoided Dimitri, for the next few days and he avoided me, I think. I went to the gym and he was there. I was about to leave. When Dimitri said that I needed to report him and what happened" Everyone looked shocked " I, obviously, said I wouldn't do it because it wasn't technically our fault. However, he started saying things how he doesn't have feelings for me and that he took advantage of me. Which he obviously didn't" I added quickly to defend him, in case they thought anything " I still refused as it was Victor's fault. Victor asked to see me. I refused as I didn't want to go anywhere near that bastard until it was about me being shadow-kissed. I went to him, as I needed to know about it.

When I was there, Victor said about how for a lust charm to work both people had to have feelings for each other. I was shocked. He started to talk about ho he wanted Lissa to be queen and we needed her to rule us, which was ironic. " Lissa looked scared " Don't worry Lissa he is in jail he can't hurt you, I will. not. let. him." I said clearly saying each word, making sure she was ok. "I know," she whispered, but I could still feel the worry in her. I sighed " Sparky" nodding towards Liss. He snapped out of his state and wrapped his arms around her and started whispering reassuring words to her, I instantly felt her relax. I turned away from them and begun again

"After Victor had finished Natalie came and I froze. I tried to fight her but I couldn't, she was too strong for me then. I also froze because somewhere in me, a voice was saying it's still Natalie, but it wasn't. Natalie was going to kill but then she wanted to turn me. I would have rather died, but I couldn't do anything" I saw Alberta's eyes get watery." Dimitri came down and killed Natalie before she could... kill me. He carried me to the infirmary and I asked him if Victor was right. He said he was, but nothing could happen. I said because of his position and the age difference. He said they were the small things. I asked him why there were only the small things. He said because if we are both going to be guardian Lissa. We will focus more on protecting each other than her and that couldn't happen". I said sadly. I felt Lissa, drown herself in guilt and I shook my head at her.

Dimitri tightened his arms around me, once more and put his chin on my head. I looked at the guardian and they looked stunned. A few of them had tears in their eyes. Alberta spoke up " But you guys have given in" gesturing towards us, wrapped in each other" what are you going to do about protecting Valissa". she finished confused. Dimitri answered this time " I'm going to be transferred" Everyone either looked shocked or gasped.  
" You're giving up the opportunity to guard a royal?" Stan said

" It's worth it," He said bluntly and I smiled. Stan just shook his head, amused. Dimitri looked like he was concentrating on something and then his face lit up. He turned to Pyro, who still had his arms around Liss.

" Christian, do you mind if I apply to be your guardian?" Dimitri asked Chris. Oh my god! I grinned. My Russian god is a genius. Christian looked shocked and said," What, you would want.. to be ... my guardian". Dimitri nodded, then explained himself "You are probably always, going to be with Valissa, so that means Rose will too. So neither of us will be far from each other". Christian grinned at Lissa and Dimitri and nodded" I would be amazing if you would be my Guardian, Belikov".  
Lissa and I laughed at how shocked Christian was. LisSa's face lit up and she said:" I can apply for Eddie to be my other guardian and then I can have two". Eddie looked shocked, but the nodded vigorously. " If I get high enough scores, that is," he said. " Oh common Edwardo, your second best under me of course," I said teasingly. Everyone even the Guardians and Kirova laughed. Eddie just grinned and then said "Oh really". I gave him a smug, look and his face suddenly turned serious.

He walked over to us and pointed to Dimitri " I am happy for you too because you two are so happy, but if you ever hurt Rose I will hunt you down and kill you" he said in a tone of ice. Dimitri's face turned serious " I will never hurt my Roza" and pressed his lips to my forehead. " I second Eddie, Rose and I may fight but I love her like a sister, so mess with her and your ash." Dimitri paled slightly and I laughed " Aw fire-crotch that may be the nicest thing, you have ever said to me, thanks," I said and everyone laughed. "Your welcome, buffy," he said returning the banter and grinned at him.  
" So everyone in this room is the only people who know about you two love birds?" Kirova asked

"Except my family," Dimitri said. I looked at him shocked trying to raise and eyebrow. He laughed and then actually raised one eyebrow back at me. I glared at him but then I said " Witchy-grandmother". He laughed and replied with a blunt" Yes, Roza"

"Ok so Rose, Belikov obviously you have to wait till graduation to reveal anything" we both nodded " Before graduation, we also want you to spar in the gym and the whole school can watch. To show to everyone and the moroi, how good the dhampirs are. And the queen will be there with her guards and guardian croft" Dimitri nodded shocked. I also nodded. " You do realise, she hates me"I sais to Alberta. Alberta gave a look but before she said Adrian " That she does little dhampir". Everyone looked at him. " You know, what she thinks," I asked " Yeah, I was shocked when she said that" he stated " I wanted to kill her," I said. " Obviously, she is blind" I laughed.

" What are you talking about Roza," My Russian god said. I sighed. " Basically, after the trial when she saw me she thought I was in a relationship with Adrian. Which would never happen? I told her that but she as like 'do you think I am stupid Rosemarie' and I said no and then she went on to say I have heard the rumours and if you don't stop it. I can and will send to a commune, I think you would fit in well there" Everyone gasped, imagining the Queen saying this " I asked why and she said she wants Adrian to be with Lissa as a couple." Christian tightened his arms around Lissa, even though he knew this already" I said Lissa is with Christian and she loves him. Then I said she would be stupid to not see that and even try to split them up. We left it at that" I finished with a shrug. He looked shocked but just sighed a "Roza".

" Oh, and you obviously have to go to St basils" I nodded. " WHAT," all my friends exclaimed. Oops. " Errr I have to go to Russia for 3 weeks, leaving at the end of today. As a guardian to help out St Basils, with the damage and attack has caused".

I explained quickly. " Woah," all my friends murmured. Lissa hopped up quickly, like she had been electrocuted, and grabbed my hand from Dimitri " We need to get you packed" she squealed, everyone in the room laughed. Liss, will always be Liss. I quickly kissed Dimitri on the lips, sparks flew. I wanted to stay but got dragged out the room by Lissa. I heard Dimitris heavenly laughter over everyone else as I was kidnapped by my best friend.

A/N Thanks for reading this, please R&R. I hope my grammar and spelling is better in this. Any ideas of what they should do in Russia? Hope you liked it

xoxo :D ;D


	5. Chapter 5- Soul mates?

DPOV

I laughed as my Roza was dragged out was pulled, well dragged out of the gym by the princess. No matter, what I was told I couldn't get my tongue to say, Lissa, as many times as I had been asked. After the many revelations of today, I was elated. The people who I had been worried about for months if they found out mine and Roza's love were okay about it. I knew that we had to wait until graduation to reveal it, but at least a few people knew now. I couldn't help but marvel in what the future could hold for me and Roza. Due to a devasting issue, something good was about to become of it. Because of a strigoi attack, I could introduce my family to my soulmate who I intended to spend the rest of my life with no matter what. Roza. My Roza. Nothing would willingly separate me from my lady. We had gone through so much together. A two-faced man called Victor Dashkov, stating I should be charged with rape charges against Roza. Everyone think Roza was crazy when she started to see the actual ghost of her dead best friend. Once she had avenged her murderers at her tender age. Age. Another big barrier between us. We fought each, other and broke each others heart trying to do what we thought was right. Only to find out that was the worst thing we could have done. We have faced almost dying together. Having to defy orders from our superior to save each other. I have saved in many ways. She has saved me in many ways. Without each other, we both become a shell of a person with no life inside. No soul. Just a beating heart and blood pumping through our veins. I never thought it was possible to love someone some much that it hurts. I knew I would do anything for her and her safety. Things that before I met her, I would never imagine doing. I scoffed realising babushka was right, from the beginning.

\- FLASHBACK-

I was about to leave my family in Baia for America. When babushka patted me on the shoulder. It was so strange how, although I was looking down on my tiny 5ft 4 grandmother, her eyes could make me shrink and felt so small. For awhile, she just stared into my eyes. I would have felt like she was scrutinising me if I could not have seen the spark of warmth and something else hidden in them. I felt like she was looking at my soul and picking it apart, searching for something. After a while, the lines next to her eyes crinkled like she was smiling yet she wasn't.

"Путь впереди - скалистый с темнотой в его смеси. Однако, в конце, есть много жизни. Есть много вещей, которые вы не поверите. Просто делайте то, что ваше сердце говорит вам, и никогда не забывайте, что находится прямо перед вами. Появятся изменения, которые вы угадаете, но в конце концов, они правы и принесут вам счастье", she said in her strange cyptic yet knowing tone. I thought it was a bit far fetched, seeing as all that was supposed to happen was guard and kill for the dragomir princess, who had recklessly run away, but I thanked her anyway.  
" Спасибо, бабушка, я люблю вас всех. "

\- END OF FLASHBACK-  
I had taken me a while to realise but all along she ha been talking about Roza and how I would find Roza and get to where I am now. Probably even further in the future. Honestly, it did not surprise me she knew of our love before we probably knew way before. A hand waving in front of my face, brought me out of my memories, although I kept the smile on my face. I looked around to see the amused faces of everyone looking me. Emil started to laugh. Emil was one of the guardians, who I could spend a lot of time around and was easy to talk to. As sad as it sounds, he was probably one of my only friends, really. To think about it, I only talked to him when Roza came back

" Your thinking about Hathaway aren't you," Emil said, very amused. I gave him a confused glance as to how he knew, I was pretty sure he wasn't a mind reader! " You're grinning like a fricking idiot" He complied, in a very non-guardian-like explanation. I laughed, realising how much she affected me. " Dude, you whipped, she got you wrapped around here little pinky" He commented on my unusual behaviour. To most, I was usually bottling up every emotion I felt, with a blank guardian face on. Roza was the only exception.

" I'm pretty sure she is wrapped around mine too," I said, chuckling lightly. All Rozas friends looked shocked to see me so casually joking around, honestly, I was too. All the guardian were probably also shocked but had put their guardian masks up ( as Roza called them) or they had had so much information that they could not be any more shocked.

Alberta spoke up " Ever since Rose came into your life, you open up more and more every single day. When you see each other you eyes light and even though you are a guardian, you're in love. You both laugh more, joke around more and are just really both being happier. I knew something was up from the beginning that was why. You too need each other to be happy and once I realised that it is impossible to not see,"Once she had finished her small speech, everyone was silent taking in how much change we had brought in each other. Clearly, I realised it was some but not that much. Roza friends were all silent. At the same time which was quite creepy Castile and Christian said:

" Look after her Belikov, I meant what I said". They looked at each other and then burst out laughing and everyone else smiled. I wasn't worried about their threats. Not because I was arrogant and cocky, but because I vowed to never hurt a woman unless strigoi or in training to my mother. I made this vow the day, I beat up my bastard of a father, Randall Ivaskov for hurting my mother. Also, if I ever hurt, Rose I would never forgive myself and beat myself up for it before ANYONE else could.

"I would also threaten you if you ever hurt the little dhampir but I can't really do anything" Ivaskov drawled lazily, but kind of seriously. I glared at my feet when he said that. No, he could beat me up, but there was one thing he could do that I couldn't. Give Rose a family. That was one thing I could never do and alway regret taking that away from Rose. I know that Roza would be a great mother. The way she is so selfless putting other people first. The one quality ever mother needs.

Adrian spoke up again " It doesn't work like that Belikov unless it was with you, she would never". I looked up and glared at him,  
" What are you a mind reader now, Ivashkov". He laughed without any humour  
" No, but Rose gets the same look thinking about Tasha". I gave him a confused look. Tasha? " About you and her," he said like it was the most obvious thing. I sighed. Of course, Roza would. Always putting others first. No matter what her reputation is, it is underserved because she is the absolute opposite. She was a virgin before the cabin. Oh, the cabin, the best memories in my life. " She shouldn't, that's never going to happen, never," I said clearly stressing the never. " I know, then you need to think only one work that would mean any type of relationship, like that, between me and rose, never," he said in an almost said tone.  
Kirova spoke up " What are you talking about Lord Ivaskov? Guardian Belikov?" she said in a thoroughly confused tone. We both sighed at the same time. I didn't want to talk.

Adrian realising this said " How Belikov and Rose both fell awful and regret taking the opportunity for a family together away from each other. How deep down, although they both hate to think about how Rose think Belikov would be better of with Christians Aunt and how Rose would be better of with me. So they can have a family if they wanted it. How both of them wouldn't have to hide a forbidden love in the shadows, no matter how strong and unbreakable there love is together". Everyone looked shocked at how deep Adrian's speech was and how much we want to put each other first in Roses and I's relationship.

Unbreakable and Deep? Really, Adrian, I thought you thought you loved Rose" Christian said, trying to make a joke. I tensed. Adrian just laughed and said " I thought I loved Rose to and she was just playing hard to get. Even though when I found out how much they loved each other but I have to love Rose as a Best friend or a brother now. Their relationship is unbreakable and deep because-" He was cut off but the door burst open.  
Rose fell through and collapsed laughing, breathing heavily. She looked over to us and graced us with a beautiful smile.  
" Hey," she said, grinning.  
"Roza, what are you doing, I though Lissa was helping you pack?" I said, exasperated. She stood up " Lissa was focused on packing my stuff and she was about to start to interrogating me when I made a break for it". Everyone laughed and she walked over to stand next to me. " Lord Ivaskov, what were you saying," Alberta said, puzzled wanting to know more. Everyone one did.

Adrian looked over at Roza, I laced my hand with hers and she squeezed it in return. She looked at Adrian puzzled. He sighed then began " Recently, Rose and Belikov aura are so bright and white. When they see each other, it shines. That is a sign of love, how I found out them at the ski , after the attack and just before the attack started, they both had a ring of silver around the centre of there. That was after Rose tried to kill Jesse and Belikov calmed her down for a few hours" He said raising and an eyebrow at us both. Roza and I flushed gently. It looked adorable on Roza but I don't blush and I'm pretty sure she doesn't! We both began to not care and grinned cheekily at each other. Turning to look at Ivashkov, he surprised me but looking happy for us and laughing and not jealous. Guess he actually meant it when he said he was trying to love her as a brother.

He continued " It is really rare, I've never seen it before, really. The silver was the same colours. I realised it means your soulmates" Everyone gasped staring at us. I knew we were desperately and deeply in love but I thought soul mates was a figure of speech. The shock wore off both of us at the same time and we both grinned. I wrapped my arms around her was she leant against my chest, sighing happily. My skin tingled as I met here, still in our workout clothes. I pressed my lips to her hair, not caring where we were.

Adrian continued "I don't know much about soulmates. I do know if they are far away from each other for excessive amounts of time it causes mental pain. Their souls also want to be near each other, that is why you guys couldn't fight each other". Everyone had their mouths touching the floor. " Wow," A voice sounded from the other side of the gym. We turned to look at Lissa standing in the door away. She came up to us, pointing her finger at Rose " hat was rude. If anyone walked past they must have thought I was crazy because I was talking to you and you weren't there. So it looked like I was crazy talking to myself". Rose laughed and smiled, apologising. Valissa turned to Adrian "That was deep," Everyone laughed.  
She turned back to Roza with a panicked expression

" Rose, Adrian said being away from each other causes mental pain. When I go to Lehigh Christian won't be there so neither will Dimitri. We will be there for a while", she rambled, quickly. Everyone, even Stan, looked worried. We were silent trying to figure it out. Kirova surprised us by saying " Do not worry, I will figure it out". Rose looked at her puzzled. "Rose, not everyone gets a chance at love. I would know," she looked a bit sad but continued "So I want to figure it out for you. You two Belikov. This probably shocks you because of the way I treated you, but I do want to help you two with this" She explained. Roza jaw was dropped from the very beginning when she called her 'Rose' and not 'Miss Hathaway'. I laughed and kissed her forehead, letting her go. She pouted and I laughed again at her adorable face. It was amazing how a phenomenal guardian could look so cute " Graduation, Roza, graduation" I explained sadly. She screwed up her nose but nodded. She gave me a longing look, after this lunch time of being open with people we both wanted to go screaming our love our at the top of our could not come quicker.

I looked to the guardians and her friends, they all looked slightly sympathetic to us, with the revelation of being soul mates they know how much we loved each other. Alberta form changed to a bit more guardian like and said "Okay, Rose, Dimitri you to do have to wait till graduation like you have been planning. No one else can know, even in Russia, except you family Belikov" I felt Roza tense, even though I wasn't touching her I just know. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, looking at her. She just shook her head, gently giving me a small smile so I knew it wasn't too bad. However, something was up, with her and I needed to know. We both nodded agreeing to Alberta. She continued "Right, both of you need to pack and then instead of the last 2 lessons, we have a molinja ceremony to attend. Everyone in the entire school will attend because the whole school clearly knew about the attack, it will be announced at the end of lunch, so you have an hour to get ready. Any strigoi kills will be marked with molinjas. After that, you two will leave for Baia tomorrow, just before Breakfast. You need to go to Baia and stay in a Motel or with Belikov family. I have not told them, as I thought you might want it to be a surprise Belikov and I assume you will stay with them" I nodded, grinning " Stay with them for 3 days, to get and an idea of Russia and the things people are saying about the Strigoi attack. When you arrive at the academy after the 3 days, you will stay there. You, Rose, will be addressed as Guardian Hathaway and you will act as a guardian. You two will be training novices, so don't let them get to you, Hathaway about your age" Rose nodded, smiling slightly obviously planning something. Oh, Roza. " You will train them till you two weeks is up. You two will run the classes together and report to the headmaster Kozlovsky, ever three days about the progress", she explained thoroughly and we nodded slowly everyone dispersed going to get ready for the ceremony.

-  
RPOV  
Wow. I didn't think so much could happen one lunch time. The people who we thought would be furious at our relationship, excepted our relationship openly. Although, as usual, my Russian God was right and we still did have to wait until graduation or at least try and keep our hands our each other in public. *Wink *Wink. Lissa had her tiny hands clasped around my wrists dragging me to her dorm room. I could have pulled away, but there was so much to think about. While, Lissa was rambling on about how even though I ran away from her earlier when we were packing she finished it for me, being the good best friend she was. Her words not mind. She was also blabbering on about how we need to get ready for the ceremony and she was currently thinking about loud about all the dresses could borrow from her and what she way going to wear. All this was just passing through my head. All I could think about was going to Russia. I would meet Dimitri's family for the first time. his witchy grandmother know so everyone else probably did. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought Dimitri was too good for me? What if they thought I was too young? I know, me Rose Hathaway worrying about someone's thoughts about me but hey weren't just someone! They were they people that filled all the subconscious thought in my man's brain. The were the people he grew up with. They were the people he loved dearly.  
Looking in my surroundings, I was sitting on Lissa bed and she was flinging clothes at me from every angle of her bedroom. "Rose?!" she asked, worriedly.  
"What? Oh yeah, what did you say," I said a bit out of it  
" Rose, what wrong," she said, walking over to her bed avoiding the clothes and sitting next to me.  
"Nothing, just deciding what dress to wear" I lie, lamely. She gave me a look, which clearly said 'I know your lying, so stop with the bullshit'. I sighed. I couldn't lie to my best friend. "Okay, you know me and Dimitri, on the mission, stay with his family" she nodded" Okay, well... what if they don't like me" I ended in a whisper.

"Oh, Rose," she said wrapping her thin arms around her shoulders and I leant my head on her closest shoulder " They will love you. No one can't. If they see how much Guardian Belikov loves you, then they will love you too" she explained. I shook, my head. That was too simple. She nodded. "They. Will. Love. You." she said again, punctuating each word. I sighed. She releasing me. " Common let's get ready, it will be fun," she squealed. I smiled at her, for taking my mind off things. Also, her happiness was infectious. I laughed and followed her to her closet. Yes, moroi princess has a closet.  
We spent the next 50 minutes getting reading. Which honestly was a too short, but Lissa being the socially perfect princess had to be on time. On time for her was actually late, whereas for me it was early. She picked out three dresses for herself, which were all gowns touching the floor. All in pastel colours, blue, pink and purple. I told her to go for the pink one. She agreed. She didn't give me a choice shoving a dress in my direction. I inspected it, it was a burgundy coloured wrap dress, that was tight but not slutty. The back came down to the waist and the front, only gave down to my collar bone. It did look pretty good and I wanted to see Dimitri's reaction. With our different styles, you would never think me and Lissa were best friends since we were four.

I did her hair first. Normally, for an event, we curled her hair, but today I made it straight and it framed her face perfectly. She put mine in a low, artfully messy bun with a french plait at either side connecting to it. It took a few tries to get it right, then let a few pieces fall out to frame my needed to be up to get my molinja's on my neck. I would be getting a Zvezda for the ones with Christian.I would be getting 6 individual marks for in the caves. Bringing it up to 8 marks and one Zveda. I was brought one of my thoughts when Lissa shoved me to sit on the bed and do my makeup. She put on a light layer of neutral and sparkly eyeshadow and a dab of mascara. Also, a layer of lipgloss, not the one Dimitri got but it was ok. I smiled thinking about when Dimitri got me the lipgloss.

"What are you smiling at?" Lissa asked me, amused  
"When we went to the mall for the equinox dance, Dimitri got me my lipgloss, because he thought it would me happy," I said, happily  
"You too are so perfect together, no matter what society thinks" I smiled sadly " Have you two, you know... done it" she whispered. I blushed, just remembering the cabin. The cabin was one of my best memories. " You have, ROSE" Lissa gasped. I laughed and said " It as the best I could possibly imagine and that's all your getting" she sighed, but gave a look which said she would try later. Before she could say or think anything, I swapped our places and began on her makeup. I put on a light layer of foundation and powder, brown eyeliner and her normal mascara. I thought I would spice up her makeup, putting on a nude matte lipstick and she looks pretty good if I say so myself! I gave her a mirror and laughed at her shocked expression  
" Christian will be drooling over you," I said. No matter mine and sparky bickering like he said early we were just like brother and sister.  
"I would say Dimitri would be too, but that would not be too good for the cover, but he better know what he is missing out on," she said in a mock serious tone and we both burst out laughing. We linked arm and head for the gym and we were 2 minutes early, a record for me. Lissa gave me a reassuring smile and then went off to find her fire crotch

I walked over to where the dhampirs and the guardians were sitting and my eyes immediately met with Dimitri. He wasn't on duty and was sitting in the front row, then there was a space, then surprisingly Eddie was sitting there. Dimitri's eyes subtly ran over me appreciatively and I swear they darkened slightly. I had to stifle a laugh. I walked over and plopped myself in the space. Eddie turns to me " Hey Rose" he really looked at me "You look good" he said in a friendly, not romantic way. Dimitri also caught this as he just stayed natural and didn't tense. I looked at Dimitri and he nodded at me, although in his eyes I saw love and lust having a race to see who one. I smiled at him, I'm pretty sure my eyes were the same. I turned to Eddie to see his knee bouncing up and down. I realised this was his first few molinja's. I placed my hand on his knee and it stopped.

"You'll be fine Eddie, you deserve this molinjas," I said, honestly. Remembering, how I was feeling the first time. He inhaled deeply, nodding and then gave me a grateful smile. I faced the front were lionel was setting up and Alberta and Kirova were in a deep conversation there eye's flicking over to our side of the gym. hmm. I sat there and began to think. All the memories, such a good day turning back. When Dimitri was almost killed by the blonde strigoi. Him being in a coma for 3 days me being in a coma for 5. I had worried everyone, but it was worth it. " Roza?" Dimitri whispered so no one else heard. " Thank you for that," he said quiet yet sincere, him realising what I was thinking about.

"There nothing to thank me for, it was worth it and I would do it again" I explained and I would honestly do it again. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Kirova choose then to begin.

" I know some of you are wondering why you are all here for the marking of that guardian and some novices who killed the strigoi. It is because many guardians, as well as a few moroi, have been killed and we are here to take a moment of silent for them." She listed the names of those killed by Strigoi. A few tears fell out of the moroi eyes when their friends were mention. Sadly, Jesse was not on the list. " Can we now have a two minutes silence for all those fallen, please?" Kirova said as a question but it was an order. Everyone was so silent all you could hear were a couple sobs and heavy breathing. You could have heard a pin drop.

The two minutes passed slowly. Kirova cleared her throat" Okay, now that guardian and novice will obtain the necessary molinja". We all shuffle slightly in our seat. Those girls who forgot to tie their hair up quickly doing it, well the few novices, Meridith and Chelsea who needed to. The guy's undoing their first shirt button, as they needed to take their shirt off. I knew Dimitri would be up first, and I inhaled trying to compose myself for my Russian God shirtless. I saw Eddie shot me and amused look realising what I was doing.  
" Guardian Belikov" Kirova stated. Dimitri inhaled then walked up to the front. Unbuttoning his shirt and placing it neatly in his Russian God. When he turned around, to the front there was a sharp intake of breath despite the solemn situation. OH YEAH. My Russian god was perfect. He had a small smirk on his face, and he looked at me and it grew slightly. He sat down. _'I can see the appeal_ ' Lissa sent through the bond and I laughed silently. Alberta looked amused and said to everyone "Guardian Belikov, here, will be getting 11 molinja, 7 in attack and 4 in the rescue mission" she explained, while Lionel set to work. Everyone muttered quietly, as it brought him up to 19 kills and that was astounding for a guardian of his age. It took about 30 seconds each and Dimitri stayed as still as a statue from the beginning not even flinching. I knew he was reflecting on each and every one of his kills. When he was done it bandaged and he and Lionel exchanged a few guardians and so on came.  
Then it was Eddie. ' Novice Castile' Alberta said this time, looking kindly at Eddie. I felt Lissa pride for Eddie in the bond. I smiled as another intake of breath was taken for Eddie, not as good as Dimitri but a few girls looked like they were melting. " Novice Castile will be getting his first two molinja today, which is outstanding for a novice" She explained. Dimitri looked at me proudly there. Lionel took a minute on them making sure to leave room his promise mark. Alberta shook hand with Eddie, as they were his first. Lionel bandaged them and Eddie walked back with a small smile and I smiled at him.

The guardian kept coming Dimitri still had the most killed though. Alberta's words for Meredith, was the same for Eddie although she only had one. Now I was up. But they skipped me, not thinking anything was wrong. I looked at Dimitri confused and he just shook his head. I felt Lissa's confusion for the bond. Was I not getting the marks?

I let my confusion fill me, not paying attention to the rest. When it finished, everyone was about to leave when Alberta said " A few of you may be wondering why we have skipped novice Rose Hathaway. It's because e realised she should have some Acnoligidegement of her achievements because they are far from impressive. She risked the life of Lord Ozera for the school. Resulting in half the kills in the elementary campus being hers." Christian was grinning now, beside Lissa who was full of pride "She found out where the strigoi, were holding the captives, setting up a rescue mission" Eddie smiled at me for this and you could see how grateful he was " She risked her own life to save Guardian Belikov life when she did not know if she would survive" Dimitri and I both grinned at each other and you could also see how thankful he was, though I could also see he regret putting me in that situation "Her kills double some or most of the guardians in this room. Many people would not be here without her so please come a get your marks, Hathaway" I stood up slightly shaky from her speech. I smiled at Alberta when she didn't say 'Novice'.

I _'m proud of you, Rosie_. Lissa sent through the bond and I didn't care she called me Rosie. I sat down on the seat and bent my head. The needle touched my skin and I bit lip so I didn't flinch. I vaguely heard Alberta talking. " Hathaway will be getting 6 molinja marks, those are from the rescue mission and a Zvezda" I could hear a few gasps " This mean she killed so many Strigoi that we have lost count, however, we do know it was somewhere around 20-25" I smiled a sad smile. Although all these people watching, were probably looking at me with awe or pride. Although they had become a soulless creature, that had no moral and kills for the purpose of fun, they were still a living being a life taken. I had to remind myself they were probably thanking me from beyond the grave right now. It doesn't take to long for the molinja's but the Zveda takes a while for it to be precise. Lionel shows me the star in the mirror and I smile a bit, then he bandages it up. As I walk past Alberta, she shakes my hand saying "Well done" and whisper my thanks.I walk back to my seat vaguely hearing Kirova talk about packing away and Dimitri places a hand on my knee, in a way to say I'm proud of you. I smile at him, my way of saying I'm okay. Everyone gets up to leave, I am about to when Dimitri pulls on my arm, pulling round the back

"Are you ok, Malaya?" he say grasping my hand out of sight  
"Yeah, it just thinks about it all... all my kills," I say quietly. He pulls me into a hug knowing I need the contact.  
"And your thinking about Mason" he murmured into my hair. I sighed he knew me too well. Alway think about Mase. He has moved on now, but if I had just been quicker. A few tears slide down my cheek. He brushes them away. " Don't think like that milaya, it's going to be okay. He has moved on and he does not blame you. He know's how much you cared for him and how much you loved him. Celebrate his youthfulness and don't dwell on the bad," he pleaded me, still wiping my cheeks, but there were no tears. He always knew how to help me.  
"Thank you, for being my own personal fortune cookie" I joke, showing him I'm okay and my honest thanks. He chuckles quietly kissing my forehead briefly, realising he helped. " Go back to you dorm and sleep" he say gently, I squeeze his hand and say" I love you" I turn around on walk to my dorm and hear him say " Ya tebya lyublyu" I don't know what it mean, but it sends warm, fuzzy feeling down my spine, so I know he is returning my words. I know I will fall asleep, with a smile on my face.

 **A/N Russian translation: Yeva "The path ahead is a rocky one with darkness in the mix of it. However, at the end, there is much life. There are many things to come that you will not believe. Just do what your heart tells you and never forget what is right in front of you. There are changes to come which you will second guess but in the end, they are right and will bring you happiness."**  
 **Dimitri: "Thank you, grandmother, I love you all."**  
 **His final words" I love you"**  
 **WORDS: 5525**  
 **POSTED: 01/05/17**  
 **R &R, please thank you**


End file.
